creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Eternika Revital
|image = |Series = Eternika |Genre = Fighting Game |Platform = 3DS, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox 720, PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4 |Media = |Date = April 1st, 2015 |Developer = Lunatic Entertainment |Publisher = Vector Gaming, Inc. |Designer = Thor Steinbach |Music = |Creator = Somarinoa |Version = |Reqs = }} Eternika Revital is a fighting game in the Eternika series, developed by Lunatic Entertainment and published by the series creator, Vector Gaming, Inc. Despite the series being canceled by Vector after the disbanding of tektek.org, they opened up the rights usage for other companies to develop games for the series in their stead. The game was released on April 1, 2015 on the Nintendo 3DS and Wii U consoles. It is the first Lunatic Entertainment game to not be released on PC and the second title for the company to consist of an all female cast, following Girls' Night Out!. The game was created as part of the 2nd Unofficial Swap Day on Fantendo. Gameplay Running off the original Eternika's engine, the game only took 6 months to develop. Like the original game concept, it plays in a similar manner: It follows a classic 16-bit fighting game format, with fighters battling one another on a 2D plane with the main objective to deplete one's opponent's health bar to zero. Like Final Bout Fatal Fury, characters can drop into the background and move back into the foreground at will. The game is also set up fro gaming tournaments, allowing 2v2 and 4 player free-for-all. Although initially locked on the console versions, they can be unlocked by beating half and all the character storylines, respectively. Player characters have two Special Moves, which depend upon how far away from one's opponent they are when used. Clashes still occur if opponents use their specials at the same time; the winner will need to enter a random set of button inputs faster than the other player. Melee-range Clashes are different from longer ranged Clashes, known as a Projectile Clash. Insanity Attacks are another technique used by players, which can only be used with a Level 1 Special Move bar available and while at low health. Intended as a tide-turner it is usually very unpredictable move that deals high damage. As a sequel to the original Eternika, some of the original characters appear, and all the original Heirs do as well, used as a third Special Move option known as the Ancestor's Special. The player characters will summon them during these moves to perform the move. The Ancestor's Special requires a Level 4 Special Move, which is harder to obtain than other levels but when performed is unavoidable and unblockable while dealing heavy damage. The using character must be cautious however as it will decrease the player's health by 25%. Character Roster The game supports 15 initial characters and 6 unlockables. Initial Characters Unlockable Characters DLC Characters The game is lenient to fans of the series, and each of the franchise's original characters are featured as DLC, allowing multiplayer players to still use their favorite characters. *??? *Ambrosia *Artilei *Bezerka *Brittany *Clepsydra *Corshama *Ebby *Eve *Maritus *Nekrovi *Neo *Princess Hama-Lee *Rachel *Samantha *Thalitha *Young Inula Bosses A number of the original characters from the series appear as end-tier bosses against specific player characters. *Queen Heir Hama-Lee *Memory of Clepsydra *Merge Target Neo *Angry Reaper Nekrovi Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Games Category:Fangames Category:Fighting Games